Through The Tributes Eye: The 74th Hunger Games
by WillEng
Summary: The 74th Hunger Games through each of the tributes eyes in the order Katniss sees them in the sky. 22 one shots.
1. Girl from District 3

Through the tribute eyes: The 74th Hunger Games

I knew i didn't stand much chance of winning the games, I didn't stand out at the ceremony, or during my interview, my stylists were awful, the only positive was my mentor. The only kind person i'd met during this whole experience. The other boy from district 3 distanced himself from me right away. he had a plan this entire time i'm sure of it. I was very average during the training also. I don't have many skills except for electronics, gadgets that sort of thing, maybe there'll be something I can work with like one of the wires Beetee invented that would be useful. I was good at the knot tying, edible food, all the things you need logic for, but anything involving a weapon I was useless. Weak.

The glass tube took me up as I waved to my stylist - the last time I would see him i'm sure of it. It takes about 60 seconds to get to the top. 60 seconds to work on my plan. If people forgot about me, maybe i'd be largely ignored. If I can get my hands on something at the cornucopia..something I can use anyway and dissapear into hiding maybe I can be a dark horse.

The tube pushes through the ground and I look around, it seems to be a jungle..or a forest in front of me, there's a lake nearby and off another side is something I can't see, for all I know there's nothing there just a very long fall..no I won't be going there I can't take risks like that.

I glance about for anything useful and there's nothing I spot I could work with, no gadgets or electricals, no wire, no tazer. All I can hope for is there's something in one of the backpacks, and that's what I go for, I set my feet in the direction of the nearest backpack. Unfortunatley i'm not the fastest runner but I have to go for it and unfortunatley its about 50 meters away from me but that's the nearest one, any of the others and i'll be dead in the heart of the cornucopia.

The gong sounds out and i'm a couple of seconds behind already thinking about what to go for, I spring, harder than i've ever sprinted in my life towards the backpack that could keep me alive, i'm 20 meters..10 meters...i've reached it! I've reached the backpack! All of a sudden there's a sharp pain in my side and there's the boy from district 2 - Cato. I look down and he's withdrawing a sword from my body, I collapse on the floor as my life flashes before my eyes and I realise how little i've done with my life and my last thought as Cato plunges his sword through my heart is how average my life is.

District 3 Girl


	2. Boy from District 4

I was confident coming into the games. I hadn't volunteered but I had trained since I was about 6 for the games. I never expected to actually be picked and even if I did - surely there'd be volunteers. I trained with other boys from my district, all been pushed by their fathers to train whenever possible to be prepared. I'm very good at deadly weapons, I even learnt about edible food and the sort of stuff careers never bother to learn, I'm very smart infact and quite brawny also. Yes I had a very good chance of winning these games i'm sure of it.

I did have one problem however - I'm awful at making friends. Being smarter than most of the people in my age group and I have to admit I do get a touch arrogant at times. When I can throw knives and tridents with such length and accuracy I can't help but gloat in front of the people i'm training with. And that's my main problem coming into these games - I didn't manage to get into the career pack. Usually all of us careers team up, but I don't think they trusted me. I'm sure they knew I was the type of person to stab them in the back whle they're sleeping, so they distanced themselves from me and I distanced myself from everyone else. That's fine - i'm better off working on my own anyway, anybody else is just a hindrance.

I don't think i've caught anybodys attention. Other than being from a career district I was careful to hide my talent, did my best not to stand out, I think it's worked, nobody's really acknowledged me. I'm happy about that.

The tube pushes me through the ground, the light blinds my eyes and then i'm standing on a clearing with a forest in front of me. I know what I'm going to do though, I'm quite fast so I'm going to get right in the thick of things in the cornucopia, get as many weapons as possible and head for the nearest exit.

The gong sounds and i'm off sprinting into the cornucopia, I gather up a handful of deadly tridents and a couple of knives. I scoop up a back pack and spin round. However I end up face to face with another tribute. I vaugely recognise her as the girl from district 1, she has a bow and a sheath of arrows, she aims but her shot is weak and the arrows falls weakley at my feet. I fling a trident at her face she dodges easily.

I get a good hold of a knife when a spear goes through my neck from behind. The same spear then thrusts through my body two more times as I collapse and I hear a harsh laugh. The boy flips me over and pulls the spear from my broken body as blood pours from the holes punctured by the spear. I recognise him as the boy from district 1 and he stands on me, as the girl from district one ends my life with an arrow in my skull.

Boy from District 4


	3. Boy from District 5

When i was selected for the games, i'm not going to lie I nearly soiled myself. Fighting to the death is not for me. I couldn't think straight, I didn't care at that moment if people saw me as an easy target, I didn't care about anything in that moment. I just wanted to run away, at least it would be quicker and faster death than being tortured by an animal who enjoyed killing for the sake of it. I glanced at the girl next to me and I felt something other than fear. Pity. A girl no older than 15 was the other tribute. But she didn't look scared, she looked determined. I felt slightly embarrassed a little girl was braver than me and I instantly stood up straighter.

I did my best in the training, I didn't know anything. However as more of the training went on the slightly more confident I was. I was good at every station. Not excellent but not poor either. My mentor was really helpful, giving me some good advice and was very comforting when I was scared. I didn't talk to anyone except a couple of choice words to the other girl in my district, who I realised looks like a fox. I wondered if she's cunning like a fox and reminded myself to keep an eye out on here.

The tube pushes me through the ground. My plan wasn't to get my hands on weapons, but to get some supplies and take off undercover and stay low, only attack to defend myself. The gong sounds and i'm off towards the nearest backpack, somebody else scoops it up and takes off - i'm going to have to go deeper into the cornucopia.

I run another 30 yards and grab hold of a back pack, luckily there's a trident next to it, I pick them up and start to take off, however I sense rather than hear danger coming and turn just in time to see a knife flung at me. I duck and attack the person with the trident vaguely recognising them as the boy from 3. He looks as scared as I feel, I manage to cut a deep gash in his arm, I turn to take off as he tries to stem the bleeding, but run into the boy from 11 whose in a fight with someone else.

I dropped my trident when I ran into him and I go to reach for it but the boy kicks it away. He holds a dagger at my throat, and defenceless I know this is it. But there's a flicker of fear in his eyes.

"Do it" someone close by growls "Kill him or we'll kill you"

It's the boy from 1 and I wonder if the boy from 3 has agreed a deal with him to be in his pack, because he doesn't look like someone the careers usually go for. He looks down on me with fear and mouths 'I'm sorry' before the dagger slits my throat, my last glimpse of the world was the fearful eyes of the boy from three.

'I forgive you'

Boy from District 5


End file.
